Patches (Natural Selection 2)/Build 190
Released January 11, 2012 Changelog Features *New alien upgrade system: now the alien Commander must choose one of three "paths": Crag, Shade or Shift (Shift not in yet). Crags, Shades and (later) Shifts can be built normally, except those structures are no longer affiliated with upgrades. Instead, Shells, Veils and (later) Spurs control the level of upgrades for those structures. So three Shells will give aliens defensive upgrades level 3 (1 structure will give level 1, etc.). *Aliens can now evolve a maximum of three evolutions at a time. *New Lerk flight model and very slight view tilting (thanks twilightblue!) *Added Whip "bombard" ability. Mature Whips can throw ball projectiles to destroy metal structures and corrode marine armor. *Added skill-based movement to Skulk: try jumping off walls and props for a small speed boost. *Added support for ladders *Added/improved Carapace and Regeneration evolutions *Added loading screens (surprising how awesome this feels). *Added multiple collision representations for objects to make some targets easier to shoot, movement collision smoother, etc. *Added the ability to connect to a server while it is still loading *Added changemap console command to the server to change the map while keeping the clients connected *Pressing tab when running the dedicated server opens the console window *Added average packet choke percentage to the net_stats display *Added net_snapshot command on the server to log information about the state snapshots being sent to clients *Changed the net_classes console command to output information about the size of the individual fields in the class *Changed the net_log console command to accept a number specifying how verbose it is *Added net_log, net_loss and net_lag console commands to the server *Added retry console command to reconnect to the server last connected to (Thanks acid_rain!) *Added an option in options.xml to disable multi-threaded rendering *Added an option in options.xml to restrict the number of frames the CPU can get ahead of the GPU (defaults to 1) *Marine turning animations Balance *Flamethrower and shotguns don't slow you down quite as much now *Hydras have more forgiving collision shapes Fixes *Reduced input latency *Pistol fast-firing exploit fixed *Parasite is no longer removed when a Marine enters the command station (Thanks Motig!) *Fixed teamNumber out of range error message for doors *Removed duplicate error messages when a file could not be precached *Leaping while Parasite is the active ability will now play the leap sound effect *Fixed bug where ARC cannot deploy during attack mode *ARCs will stop their charge up effects when undeploying *Fixed issue where the server would choke client snapshot packets incorrectly *Models no longer float. *Alerts that trigger when a Hive or Command Station are taking damage will now always be heard by players no matter how far away from the structure they are *Fixed the mouse cursor not being properly displayed *Voice over will no longer announce "Command Station is under attack" when the Infantry Portal is being attacked *The backpedal step sound will no longer play while side stepping, the normal step sound plays in this case now *Changed how potential Egg spawn points are calculated to ensure enough exist around each Hive (Thanks Matso!) *Fixed bug in Egg spawn time calculation code when a player spawns from an Egg (Thanks Matso!) *Whips will now trigger mines when walking over them *Fixed bug where mines would play the spawn item effect each time they get revealed for a player *Player names won't get truncated anymore at the first space in the spectator message *Mini-cysts may no longer be connected through walls and ceilings (Thanks Matso!) *Flamethrower will no longer do more damage the faster the trigger is pressed *Resource points will show the steam effect when the attached resource tower is visible *Smashed tech points will now only adjust their animation state once they have been scouted (prevents early scouting of alien start point by marine commander) *Egg mist effect will now be triggered client side only if that egg is visible (prevents early game hive scouting through the egg mist being visible) *Med/ammo packs cannot be used anymore to scout alien start locations *Gorge will no longer be spammed with messages if they hold down the build Hydra button in an area it cannot be built *Marines that are Parasited or on standing on Infestation will now be sighted and show on up the minimap (Thanks Matso!) *Fade may no longer stab while blinking *Fixed calculation of ping times *Fixed a networking bug with acknowledging reliable packets *Marine rifle bash will no longer hit the wall behind the Marine *Fixed bug making it appear that Parasite can be used more often than it actually can be used *Structures/units will not update their energy anymore until the round has started *Fixed a bug where marines blood effect plays at world origin when hit by spikes or heal spray *Health circles will properly display for each individual entity selected as commander now instead of sharing one health circle *Fixed bug where players were not always frozen during the round start countdown period *Fixed bug where sometimes ready room players could become frozen during the round start countdown period *Fixed unclean shutdown of the dedicated server *Fixed shutdown process when exiting from a script error or an assert so that it doesn't crash or generate additional errors Sound *Hooked up special hit sound effect for the Lerk spike played on the Marine *Hooked up special hit sound effect for the Gorge spit projectile played on the Marine Optimizations *Path is no longer constantly generated for AI units (Thanks Matso!) *Improved performance of code that searches for nearby usable entities for a Marine on the Client *Inventory weight is only calculated when the inventory changes instead of every frame *Some of the sentry effects are now handled client side only (reduces network traffic) *Optimized Lua memory allocator *Changed physics objects to use instancing and aggregates *Server no longer simulates rag dolls unnecessarily SDK *New CSS-based UI layout system (not in use yet) *Changed child entities to only be relevant if their parent is relevant (used to force the parent to be relevant if a child was relevant) *Removed redundant Client.SetMouseCaptured function *Added collision representation parameter to sweep API functions ns2_tram *Added new reworked route from Server to Control. *Some visual changes to Operations and Marine Start. *Added ladder in Warehouse near south exit, and ladder in Alien Tram vent leading to Server Room. *A few fixes for visual glitches in alien tram tunnel vents. category:Patches